


poison ivy

by taekook_stan



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom
Genre: Clubbing, M/M, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekook_stan/pseuds/taekook_stan
Summary: one shotwhat happens when taehyung is enjoying himself in the club and jungkook happens to take an interest in him.





	poison ivy

Downing his 6th martini for the night Taehyung looked around the club only to find hot sweaty bodies grinding up on each other, Jimin was lost in the crowd the moment they stepped inside ‘poison ivy’.   

“Alone here pretty boy” Taehyung clenched his fists, this was the nth drunk sleaze trying to hit on him.  “I’m not. Even if I was I wouldn’t be caught dead with you now scram before I show how pretty I really am.”  Tae was used to all this unwanted attention. He was extremely good looking and he fucking knew it; sure, it did come with a price with all these creeps and wannabes trying to get with him but he could his own against them. This one particular sleaze however was too drunk to understand that he continued pestering him. “come on baby, I can show you a really good time…you can suck on my big cock” the creep was slurring through his words. Tae could smell the alcohol stench coming off him and it annoyed him even more when the perv tried to touch him. Getting off the bar stool Tae grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close enough to lean to his ears “don’t fucking touch me” and Tae kicked the man hard in his balls. Tae sat back on his seat cursing Jimin to bring him to this stupid club.

“A dirty martini and a cranberry vodka” a strong husky voice ordered from the left of Tae. It took him by surprise how his body reacted so readily at the stranger’s voice. One peek wouldn’t hurt would it; he was contemplating when a drink was passed in front of him. Long slender fingers that lead to a veiny muscular arm and all Tae could imagine was how he would love to suck on them and have himself choked; was he getting drunk he thought to himself. He dared himself to look further up and when he did he wished he hadn’t; now he had had his fair share of guys and only the hot ones might he add but this guy….no no no he beat all of them combined. Hands down this Adonis of a man, this this Greek god in front of him was the hottest man he had ever seen. He could feel himself getting hard as he gazed into the stranger’s dark orbs; blazing desire was all they held, was this for him Tae thought. He saw the stranger smile at him and Tae was distracted by his moving lips, if only they were moving against his, Tae gulped hard he could feel his tongue peeking out to lick his lips as he stared at the strangers with undivided attention. A hand squeezing his thighs brought a moan out of his throat and his eyes to flutter close. He sat up straight and tuned away from the man; the moan was like cold water on his dazed mind. His face warm and red he couldn’t believe he just moaned coz of a simple touch.

“now that you are in a clearer state of mind, my name is Jungkook.” The man said taking a seat next to Tae, he is too close was all Tae could think, his senses were giving up on him all he could do was sit back and watch his body react to the temptation named Jungkook. He turned to face him after taking a sip of his cranberry vodka, liquid courage is what he needed to shamelessly check the man out without getting distracted. Dressed in some tight skinny ripped jeans which showed his muscular thighs and a black t-shirt and timbs. He looked good enough to eat or ride. Tae bit his lips when he found Jungkook trailing his eyes from his face to his body and back up. He felt his cock twitch when Jungkook groaned in approval of his looks and well him. “you gonna sit and stare at me all day baby?” Tae wanted to moan at this endearment but he tried to compose himself to not look like the dumb hoe he might clearly be looking like now. “it’s Taehyung, my name.” he said meekly. What was this guy doing to him? “Taehyung… cute…just like you.” Tae blushed at the compliment; he couldn’t believe it this guy had turned a hellcat to a teenage girl talking to her crush. He cleared his throat before speaking “thank you for the drink, you dint have to buy me any.”

“I’m sure I did, you were having quite a rough night here, with all those drunk idiots trying to holler at you” Tae smiled to himself, he has been keeping tabs on me. “stalker much... Daddy?!” Jungkook’s jaw clenched and he leaned in getting closer to his lips, Tae closed his eyes and waited for the hot kiss he was so desperately wanting, the hot breath against his ear made him jerk and open his eyes wide only to be held in place by Jungkook’s hand on his lower back and his fingers skimming his smooth skin right where his shirt stopped. Want, need, raw desire was all Taehyung could feel and Jungkook wasn’t even doing anything. “again!” Jungkook whispered harshly before nipping at Tae’s neck and ears. Taehyung was so lost he couldn’t understand what Jungkook said “what?” he asked in a daze. Jungkook’s hand shifted and rested on his hips finger biting into his flesh and his face buried into Tae’s exposed neck. “call me that again” his nose nuzzling Tae’s neck length taking in his scent and his teeth softly biting down near his collarbone “d…daddy” Tae whimpered, his body was burning and only Jungkook could put this fire out.

 Jungkook pulled Tae onto his lap and his hands snaked down to grab his ass firmly forcing Tae to grind on him. “I was watching you ever since you walked in… strutting around that perky lil ass in these tight leather pants… such a tease baby.” Jungkook forced Tae to grind harder on him and lead one hand to tug on his beautiful soft brown locks and pulling his face close only to see in contort in pleasure. Tae’s eyes were glazed over and his lips were agape; he never felt such need to be fucked, with Jungkook it was just this primal need consuming him. He wanted Jungkook, he needed him, on him, in him, every fucking way possible.

Tae held onto Jungkook’s shoulder for support he was so close. “I’m… gonna…don’t stop” unfortunately that’s what Jungkook did, he stopped. Tae whined like a bitch in need, trying to rut against Jungkook but the man held him strong in place allowing no movement. “what do you want baby?” Jungkook cooed and kissed Tae’s cheeks, “you want this?” Jungkook placed Tae’s hand on his hard length and Tae could tell he was huge. Tae nodded wantonly “words baby” “yes” “yes what?” “yes, please daddy”.

Jungkook hummed in approval and smashed their lips together. The kiss was hot enough to burn Tae and he moaned in ecstasy tasting the sweet and soft lips of his tempting devil. Jungkook carefully stood up with Tae still in his embrace and carried him into his private room in the club. Tae was thrown on a bed before he gets up Jungkook straddled his hips and started taking his tee off “oh I’m gonna fuck you SOOO good baby...” he leaned down to kiss Tae and ripped his shirt open; Tae could only lay back and watch this man take control of him as a new wave of heat seared through his body wanting to set ablaze everything around him, Jungkook’s body was perfect, abs and muscles this guy was carved out by gods … “need you daddy please…fuck it hurts” Tae’s cock was straining against the confinement of his pants and his puckered hole was clenching around air. “so beautiful, writhing beneath me, begging for my cock like a thirsty slut” Jungkook was struggling with his own hard on but he wanted Tae to beg like his life depended on it. Taehyung was so deep in his desire’s trance that he didn’t mind begging and pleading one bit. He needed Jungkook to fill him up, to fuck him senseless, to make him cum and scream his name. “please daddy, I’ll be your good lil slut just please fuck me, wanna feel your big cock inside me.” Tae pleaded palming Jungkook’s bulge through his pants. Jungkook could feel control slipping; he stripped himself and tae off and wasted no time to climb back on tae’s hot body. Tae sighed, finally skin on skin. He pulled Jungkook close and kissed him, he allowed him in and felt kookie’s tongue enter, he tasted divine, tae couldn’t get enough of Jungkook, he protested when he felt kookie leaning up and flipping tae onto his front “stop…wanna feel you around my cock…need to prep you” Jungkook gritted out through clenched teeth he held tae down by his neck and lifted his hips so that his ass was in the air open for the taking. Tae opened his legs further and wiggled his ass teasingly “are you all bark and no bite daddy” this earned him a hard smack on his butt, tae could feel tears pooling in his eyes, he wasn’t hurt, no far from it really, he was so turned on that he couldn’t wait anymore longer, pinned under the devil himself he was helpless and at his mercy. He was taking too long tae was getting frustrated now

“oh goddd!!! Jungkook what the fu…aaahh” tae was cut off when he felt two slicked fingers enter his hole while Jungkook’s other hand was tugging at his hard cock and stroking him slowly “you were saying baby” Jungkook was enjoying this, tae could only moan and whimper when kookie’s fingers would almost brush past his prostrate, almost, he was being thoroughly teased. Jungkook was now scissoring his fingers inside prepping him for the pure pleasure to come. “no more please, in…unghh…please your cock…in now ungh ngh oh fuck... please please please …ungh mmm daddy” Jungkook’s cock was twitching by his pleas, tae felt empty as soon as his fingers were out and he was flipped onto his back again, Jungkook wasted no time in thrusting into tae’s tight ass and burying his face in the crook of his neck biting and licking everywhere he could. Jungkook never felt such a need to possess and want anyone before; this beautiful soft creature was different from his other partners. Jungkook leaned back up and looked to where they were connected he was buried hilt deep into him and he couldn’t help but admire the way this brunette was moaning and clenching around him. “ugh yes…fuck… take it all in baby …so tight…clenching around me so good…” tae could only moan in response; Jungkook was moving too slow. Tae tried to thrust back but Jungkook wasn’t having it he pinned tae down, his arms over his head and kookie’s hips holding him down as he thrust harder hitting his prostrate head on and grinding slow and grazing it over and over, “right there …oh fuck daddy right there…mmmm unghh…feel so good… faster” he was driving tae mad, all he could do was take what was being given to him. “please faster it’s too much…no more teasing please…Jungkook please” tae had tears of desperation dripping down his face.

Jungkook was satisfied with all the grovelling he made tae do, wasting no time he leaned up on his forearms and picked up his pace, his thrusts were sharp and rough, almost animalistic, tae was moaning and screaming out loud. It felt too good to be true. Jungkook was thrusting and grinding and stroking tae all at the same time, the slight slaps to his inner thighs and the nipping of his skin was driving him over to his sweet release. Jungkook pulled away and carried tae towards the dresser still deeply buried in him, he kissed him tasting his cavern and relishing in his sweet taste his cock was pressing against tae’s prostate and he slowly grinding against him. Jungkook pulled out and turned tae around bending him over the dresser and thrusting back in him and ramming into him from behind, he pulled tae close to his chest not stopping his assault on his ass and curled one hand around him to choke his neck “open your eyes baby…look at yourself… look at us fucking…you like this huh...!” tae was getting closer to releasing and the sight of him being fucked by this man was only turning him on more, if that was even possible. “so close…ungh mm mm aaahh f…uck…daddy gonna cum…” tae could barely voice out.

Jungkook could tell tae was gonna cum very soon he was starting to chase his own release “You like this” **thrust** “gonna cum in your ass” **thrust** “gonna fill you up so good” **thrust thrust thrust** “look at yourself…looking like a slut begging for my cock” Jungkook thrust up real hard and stayed in and grinded pulling out till his head and then repeating the same. “yes, yes yes yes yes …mmm unghh d…daddy... cumming …please” tae was in ecstasy; his release so close. Jungkook tightened his hand around tae’s neck and leaned close to his ear “cum…cum hard on my cock…milk it dry baby...cum...” that was all tae required as he convulsed and clenched around Jungkook’s dick pumping in and out of him hitting his prostrate dead on eliciting screams of pleasure from him; he pounded harder into him releasing his seed inside with a low growl and grunting when it coaxed another orgasm out of tae, his hole clenching harder and his body thrashing and shaking in his hold. They stayed like that till they caught their breath. Tae turned around a little to face Jungkook who was panting.

“Well kookie do you plan to stay inside me forever?” tae chuckled and tried to push his boyfriend aside. They love roleplaying and this was the theme of the month. Jungkook smiled and thrusted up into his ass once more before withdrawing completely and turning his boyfriend to kiss him “I would love to” tae blushed and hid his face against kooksie’s chest and placed a gentle kiss there. “wasn’t too rough, was I?” kookie was genuinely worried, tae smiled “not rough enough” kookie laughed at his lover’s response and pulled him towards the bed. They laid down and cuddled. “I hated to see those other men trying to eye up what is mine” kookie kissed down his neck and back up again. “you know I’m yours I wouldn’t let any of them touch me, just you, only you.” Tae pecked Jungkook on his lips. They were both sleepy and tired finally the alcohol and the exhaustion due to sex was catching up. “I love you baby” whispered Jungkook. Tae smiled in satisfaction and hummed “I love you too daddy.”

 

The end.


End file.
